Tails and Shadow: The Trick or Treating
by death mega sega
Summary: a random oneshot to celebrate Halloween. Tails is taking a troop of little kids out trick or treating. and who's house should they ring the bell of but Shadow the Hedgehog. Please READ and REVIEW!


_**15.10.2011 Deathy:**_Okay, since it is that time of year. I'm going to type up a wonderful halloween story for us all. So please bare with me.

Title: _**Halloween Fanfic of Radomness**_

Yeah, I know. Terrible title. but deal with me! I have the flu and keeps me from thinking up the way past cool and sometimes way past nerdy thoughts that usually pop out of my head like couthdrops! Anyway, on with it then.

_**Chapter 1: Tails and Shadow: The Trick or Treating **_

_**Disclaimer: **_Trick or treat! I don't own Sonic!

[][][][][][][]]][][][]

It was Halloween on Mobius. A hoilday that all of us know of. And over the years, it never changes. Sonic devotes himself to dressing up like something so scary that Amy will run at the site of him. However, as of yet, he hasn't succeeded. Tails watched every year as he dressed up like the creatures of the night. Last year he had dress up like the scary, grumpy, and aloof ultimate life form. This was great and funny while trick or treating. Tails really put on the act of Shadow the Hedgehog very well. He often did it so well that his parents became worried. Tails, however, took a group of kids trick or treating. Tails had everyone laughing on end and enjoying to the candy gathering. The orange fox loved hearing thoughs laughs. He wasn't one to enjoy scaring little kids. Though Sonic and his other close friends, he scared them at least once year October. However, he refused to scare Shadow.

"_Shadow's had enough torment in his life. Plus, I don't want him to hate me any more then he already does._" The two tailed fox thought. He took the kids to random house on the outskirts of the Republic of Acorn. He didn't remember the house, nor did he know who lived there, but in the front stood a garden and a nice little mail box. A pumpkin stood by the front door with a little puppet ghost hanging off the roof's banester. He rung the door bell happily, reminding the children to be polite.

The door slowly opened as Tails began to speak. "Good evening." He said not paying attention to the figure in front of him. "My unwanted charges here wish to plead for candy. Charges."

"Trick or treat!" They sang happily going along with the script.

"Tails?" the hedgehog questioned. The fox opened his eyes to face Shadow the Hedgehog, the one he stood dressed as. The ebony hedgehog stood there in red pjs and black house slippers.

"Hey Shadow..." Tails said nervously as he tried to think of what excuse to feed Shadow.

"Hello." He said with a smirk. "Am I really that scary? Or am I admired?" He asked with interst that Tails was sure to think was fake.

"Um..." Tails said not sure how to answer it.

"Are this demons your's?" Shadow changed the subject suddenly. He was going to have fun this year.

"Yes sir! We are!" A small child dressed as Frankenstein answered with pride. She was a black cat with her hair styled up.

"Well, my my." Shadow said with fake emotion that the kids seemed to love. "Tails, you sure have a lot of kids!" He exclaimed. "And here I thought you were single. Well, what's her name?"

"Who's name?" Tails asked confused.

"Well obviously your wife and mother of all these little kids."

"Um..." Tails felt his face turn red as the kids giggled at his expense. "I... I... I think you're confused Shadow."

"Really? I am? But how? These are your kids aren't they?" He teased. "So tell me, who's their mama?"

"Shadow, I have a feeling you're doing this just to mess with me." Tails infromed him.

"Really?" Shadow questioned. He looked at the watch inside. "Oh, my. It's getting late. You're wife won't be made if I keep you too long, will she?"

"Shadow is very funny!" a boy giggled. "And here I thought he was mad all the time."

"I think it's because it's Halloween." Another kid laughed.

"Is it Cream?" Shadow asked. "I know she absoultely love kids. But my so many. I thought she was too young."

"She is!" the fox's face was turning redder by the minute.

Shadow went to get the candy as Tails tried to calm down.

"This was fun!" the kids told him.

"Really, I feel rather embarrassed." Tails admitted.

"I have the candy!" Shadow called, holding up a cauldrin. "Line up okay!"

"Okay!" The kids said as the lined up to recieve their treat.

"And here's one for you Tails." Shadow said giving him a kitkat. "I know you're not married. I just wanted to mess with you."

"Thanks Shadow." Tails replied taking the candy with a smile. "So what do you think of Halloween?"

"Well, Amy and Rouge told me to stay here tonight and gave me several cauldrins full of candy. Said that when a kid comes by saying trick or treat give them one or be TPed. Also, I have got a sugar rush." He admitted with a shrug.

"So that's why you're so lose tonight!" Tails laughed. "Are you watching horror flicks too?"

"As if it were religion." Shadow admitted. "I hope you kids had fun. I'm going to regret this in the morning."

"We did! Thank you Mr. Shadow!"

"Yes. Thank you." Tails said with a laugh.

"You're welcome!" Shadow said as he went back inside his house. Tails lined the kids up again and began to take them back into the city. Shadow quickly opened the door.

"Oh, Bob, I'm sorry!" He said to the pumpkin. "I forgot to give you your treat!" He placed a box of nerds in front of the pumpkin. "Thank you for keeping me and the house from getting T. and egged!" He said. He looked up and saw the fox and his troops walking away. "Hey Tails!" He called out. "When you do get married let me know! And please don't have too many kids! I don't think Cream and you could handle that many!" He said as he went back inside. Jason wasn't going to watch itself.

Tails heard every word and hung his head. He was blushing terribly and the kids were laughing. The orange two tailed fox's only thought was, "_Why did it have to be Cream?_"

Thus is the tale of Tails and Shadow on one Halloween night.

[]][][][][][][][][

_**15.10.2011 Deathy: **_Yeah, I've done it. Happily and easily. Though I did not expect to come up with this. I'll write more Halloween stories soon! I had plenty of fun with this. I think I'll be over this flu really soon with the way this ideas keep coming! So thank you! Please READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
